Sandcastles
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Cougar is ordered by the commander to take Elian out for the day. Elian gets dragged to the beach, full of gritty sand, and salty waves. What will he think of the place? What will he do? Cougar and Elian brotherfriendship fluff.


**Sandcastles by blackdragonflower**

**Dedicated to: xlashingcriesx**

**Summary: Cougar is ordered by the commander to take Elian out for the day. Elian gets dragged to the beach, full of gritty sand, and salty waves. What will he think of the place? What will he do? Cougar and Elian brother/friendship fluff.**

**---**

"Cougar do I have to go?" Elian looked up at Straight Cougar a small bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Yup!AbsolutelyElian.Youhavetogowithmebecausethecommandertoldmetotakeyouonvacationbutmorebecauseyou'rejustlikemylittlebrother!" Cougar smiled his pink sunglasses glittering in the sunlight. It was a bright sunshiney day in the Lost Ground, it hid the fact there was still much trouble.

"Okay..." Elian said warily and climbed into the hot rod. As much as he tried he was scared of the car. He had seen how fast it went on his charts when he was using Absolute Perception and it was quite the high number. Cougar swung himself into the car and before Elian could say anything they zoomed off at a lightning fast speed, or was it faster than that? Elian was glad he put on the seatbelt. Cougar was quite the destructive driver, through buildings in the Lost Ground he drove, over large crags of rocks, and the car yet remained undamaged.

"Ihopeyou'rehavingfunElianebecauseI'mhavingsomuchfun,fun,fun! Whatagreatridethisisdon'tyathink? AhIlovespeed,speed,speed!" Elian just nodded, in all reality he was getting a little carsick. The car screeched to a halt. Cougar stepped out, his orange hair was like fire in the bright sunshine. He had ditched the HOLY clothes for some shorts and a t-shirt. Elian got out of the car and threw up. Once his stomach was empty he looked up at Cougar. "I'msorryElianeIdidn'tknowyougotcarsick!"

Elian was crushed into a bear hug and Cougar zoomed him off to a changing room. Elian looked at the swimsuit in displeasure, he knew how to swim he just didn't like to. Sighing the boy stripped down and put the swimsuit on with a large baggy blue t-shirt. When he emerged he saw no sign of Cougar. No sand flying up, no unusually large waves from nowhere, nothing. "Cougar?"

Then he spotted him. The usually hyper man was laying on a beach towel absorbing the sun. He was using his shirt for a pillow and had a book in his hands. He looked towards Elian and cracked a large grin. "Hey Elian!" Elian was shocked. Straight Cougar had remembered not only his name but had said it properly and slowly, normally paced. Elian walked over and plopped down in the sand. Cougar sat up producing a small bucket and shovel from nowhere.

"Wha?"

"Haven'tyoueverbuiltasandcastleEliane?" Elian shook his head. He remembered being a child once but building sandcastles had never happened. "WellitlookslikeI'llbehelpingyoubuildyourfirstsandcastle!ThisisgoingtobesomuchfunElianejustyouwaitandsee!" Cougar began scooping half-wet sand into the bucket. He turned it over and created a round lump. "Oops..." That one said word was odd to Elian, he found himself laughing. For the first time in his cloned life he laughed. Cougar smiled at how light and carefree the sound was. Elian smiled, something that often did not happen. Today was a day of magical things. "Yourturntotry!"

Elian took the bucket filled it with sand and carefully tipped it over and lifted. The mound was much better shaped then Cougar's. Cougar cocked his head inspecting the work. "Notbad,notbad!" Together the two formed a team. Straight Cougar would fill the bucket with the sand needed and Elian would tip the pail and make the mounds. Soon the two had a large sandcastle. Elian found a shell and a stick. Carefully he stood on tiptoe and planted the stick in the top of a tower. The shell was a shimmering green and bluish-grey. Elian pocketed it in his shorts.

"How's it look?"

Cougar tapped his foot, thinking of something. He smirked and a blur of movement happened so fast Elian couldn't see what was happening. When Cougar stopped their was a moat filled with water around the castle. "There!Nowthesandcastleisperfect,perfect,perfect!I'vehadsomuchfuntodayElianewhataboutyou?" Elian nodded smiling once more.

"Yeah, fun."

Cougar grinned and adjusted his sunglasses (which he still hadn't bothered to take off). "Elian... Ilookatyoulikealittlebrother,ifyoueverneedanyoneI'malwayshereforyou!"

"Thanks Cougar." Elian ran his hand through the blue mess that was his hair. Cougar stretched smirking,

"Allrightkiddotimetogo,go,go! Ihavetohaveyoubackorthecommanderwillhavemyhide!" Elian nodded, when he remembered the car he shuddered. Cougar noticed this.

"Thoughit'llkillmeI'lldrivealittleslowerthistime." The edges of Elian's lips turned slightly up.

"Thanks nii-san."

"Noproblem!"


End file.
